Propuesta Indecente
by Chachos
Summary: [AU-UA]-¿Te quedas conmigo, Luce?.-Natsu yo.../mal summary lo se, pero es el primer oneshot NaLu que hago, los invito a leer.


_**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

_**Recomiendo que escuchen la canción de Propuesta Indecente de Romeo Santos cuando lean esta oneshot :v**  
_

* * *

_**Propuesta Indecente.**_

_**Capítulo Único.**_

_Estaba terminando de estacionar el coche para dirigirme a la entrada de aquel lugar tan lujoso al que habíamos sido invitados Gray y yo, no queríamos ir pero, el padre de Gajeel nos había invitado personal y formalmente, además Igneel es el mejor amigo de Metalicana, ya debería de estar ahí, ja reí irónicamente en compañía del ojos caídos de Gray, no porque ambos vistiéramos formalmente, siempre lo hacíamos si la situación lo requería, pero la verdad era rara la vez que asistíamos a este tipo de eventos._

-¿Qué sucede cerebro de lava, ya te arrepentiste de venir?-me cuestiono de manera burlona.

-Claro que no, solo que…preferiría estar en otro lugar que no fuera este, sabes que no frecuentamos estos eventos-le conteste mientras subíamos las grandes escaleras y llegábamos a la enorme puerta lujosa donde nos pedían nuestros nombres.

-Natsu Dragneel.

-Gray Fullbuster.

-Pasen por aquí por favor-nos dio entrada el guardia, y ambos seguimos el camino que nos dijo.

_Al momento de entrar vimos todo tipo de personas de las más importantes de todo Fiore, muchas personas nos saludaban diciendo que tenían tiempo de no vernos y que como pasaba el tiempo de rápido y esas típicas cosas de los adultos, queríamos librarnos de esas cosas ya para nuestra suerte de puro milagro llego Gajeel sacándonos de entre todas esas personas, y vaya que lo hizo a tiempo antes de que Gray empezara a desnudarse, un momento…_

-Gray, ¿Y tú saco?-le pregunte al ver que ya no contaba con el saco negro que llevaba hace segundos.

-¿Eh?-se miró confundido-¡mierda, no de nuevo!...ya que un saco más o un saco menos no hace daño-dijo sin darle importancia.

-Típico del stripper, gehee~-no tengo que decir quien hiso ese comentario ¿cierto?.

-Oye Gajeel-lo llame-no es que me moleste estar en este lugar, ¿pero a qué hora terminara este evento?.

-No lo sé _Salamander, _el viejo-dijo haciendo referencia a su padre-me pidió de favor que al menos estemos media hora y ya después hagamos lo que nos plazca, créanme que yo también me quiero ir, tengo una carrera pendiente con el idiota Rogue.

-¿Qué apostaron ahora?-cuestiono Gray-¿sus motos?.

-No, quedamos en un empate y el mocoso quiere revancha.

-Oh ya, ¡pues te acompañamos!-le comente, la verdad prefería estar mil veces haya que aquí, y ya estaba encendido, además ¿Qué cosa de interesante podría pasar?.

_Como si algún tipo de fuerza o algo leyera mis pensamientos las luces del lugar se opacaron y en el centro del salón y se centraron en el padre de Gajeel el cual empezó a dar un tipo de discurso agradeciendo que todos los invitados asistieran y algo de lo que estaba seguro, Gajeel se avergonzaría haha._

-Y más que nada quiero agradecer la presencia de mi hijo Gajeel Redfox-hizo una señal de tipo brindis hacia el lugar donde nos encontrábamos.

-Ese viejo…-dijo entre dientes Gajeel, ¡ha, sabía que se molestaría!.

-Y también a la presencia de mi querida sobrina, quien es una hija para mí, Juvia Lockser-dijo el padre de Gajeel extendiendo su mano para tomar una mano más pequeña y pálida, la cual pertenecía a una chica de no muy alta estatura, un cuerpazo, cabello algo largo y que terminaba en ondas y ojos azules, muy bella la prima de Gajeel, tan guardadita se la tenía ¿eh?, podría jurar que al ver de reojo a uno de mis compañeros, el idiota de Gray babeaba internamente, y por más que no lo aparentara su mirada no lo ocultaba.

-Oye, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenías una prima?-cuestione a Gajeel.

-Por eso-dijo de manera molesta, señalando a la mayoría de invitados varones cortejando a la chica peli azul que se encontraba rodeada de ellos-esos bastardos…

-Pues por aquí tenemos a uno más que se les quiere unir-dije de manera burlona haciendo énfasis en Gray, aunque creo que Gajeel no lo noto, momento ¿¡Dónde estaba Gray!?.

_Gracias AMIGO por dejarme solo, bueno ahora éramos solo Gajeel y yo, bien ahora el embarazoso soy yo, ¿¡Quien le dijo a Igneel que me mencionara!?, Gajeel se burló de mí, y yo por cortesía solo extendí mi copa de vino hacia mi padre, después me encogí en hombros, bien comprendo lo embarazoso que se sentía Gajeel, después de que Metalicana presentara a mi padre dijeron otro nombre un tal Jude Hear…quien sabe que, se veía que era un hombre serio y que solo se dedicaba a negocios, sea lo que sea solo lo ignore y tras el transcurso del evento no sé cuánto tiempo llevábamos ya ahí, estábamos sentados perezosamente en las escaleras._

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos en el evento?-cuestione a Gajeel.

-Ni idea, creo que ya ha pasado un poco de la media hora.

-Oye, ¿y Gray?-cuestione buscando con la mirada por el lugar algunos ojos caídos.

-¿Quién sabe?, seguro no aguanto el calor y se fue, es lo más probable proviniendo del stripper gehee~-el celular de Gajeel empezó a sonar-dame un rato, ¿Qué pasa enana?-atendió la llamada, ¿enana, era Levy?, ajaa otra cosa que se tenía bien guardadito eh.

_Bueno, ahora era solo yo, apoye mis antebrazos en las rodillas e incline mi cabeza hacia abajo, estaba aburrido lo reconozco, sentí mi celular vibrar y lo saque del bolsillo de mi celular, era un mensaje "Nos vemos más de rato cerebro de lava, Gray.", aja seguro se fue con alguna de sus "amiguitas" por ahí. Me levante de las escaleras y guarde mi celular dejando mi mano dentro del bolsillo, pase mi vista por el lugar de nuevo esperando algo interesante y buscando a Gajeel, pero ya no estaba tampoco._

-Malditos bastardos me dejaron solo-mustie por lo bajo, después me gire sobre mis talones hasta que algo llamo mi atención entre la poca multitud de abajo, algo amarillo…no rubio, ubique bien mis ojos, y la vi, una chica rubia de buen ver por todos lados, lo que me sorprendió fueron sus ojos, eran un color café chocolate…¿Cuándo carajos ves a alguien que sea RUBIO y con ojos color café?, aunque tal fue mi sorpresa al ver que ella estaba al lado del tipo ese…¿Jude?, si ese, el platicaba con otros sujetos y el padre de Gajeel y el mio, ella no tenía buena cara y fingía estar bien…después sus ojos chocaron con los míos…eso me gustaba…no…ella me gustaba, me sonrió ladeando un poco la cabeza y después con su mirada señalo discretamente al hombre que estaba a su lado, yo aproveche la situación y que Igneel estuviera ahí, así que me acerque poco a poco hasta llegar a donde estaban.

-¡Natsu!-me llamó Igneel tomándome por los hombros-Jude, déjame presentarte a mi hijo-el hombre llamado Jude poso sus ojos en mí, no voy a negar que me sentí un poco intimidado por aquella mirada, después sonrió de medio lado y socarronamente, eso me desagrado.

-Un gusto-me extendió la mano, después dirigió sus ojos a la chica rubia-Lucy-ella dio un respingo-¿Por qué no vas y buscas a Loke?.

-¿Eh?-ella parecía sorprendida y algo disgustada, aunque después sonrió-claro, padre-ella se fue, la seguí disimuladamente con la mirada hasta que llego con un tipo de cabello alborotado color cobrizo, el tipo parecía algo arrogante.

_Los adultos seguían con su plática yo me despedí formalmente de los señores y le dije a Igneel que lo veía después, ¿Lucy, eh?, cuando iba choque accidentalmente con alguien, pedí disculpas._

-No te preocupes-dijo una voz femenina que a pesar de haber escuchado poco la conocía bien.

-Enserio, discúlpame…eh…¿Lucy, cierto?-ella me miro algo sorprendida.

-Recordaste mi nombre-me sonrió, ¿¡y cómo no recordarlo!?.

_Ambos nos miramos, ella me sonreía…no voy a negarlo ella me gusto desde el principio…aunque después el tipo ese tal Loke estaba ahí rodeado de mujeres, parece que olvido la presencia de Lucy._

-Oi, Luce-llame, enserio…¿un sobre nombre tan pronto?, incluso ella me miro de manera rara.

-Me gusta cómo se escucha-me dijo de una manera tan agradable, okay, ahora si no la entendía.

-¿Qué cosa?.

-_Luce-_me dijo de una manera tan…sensual…demonios, tengo que controlarme, ¡no quiero verme de manera indecente y dejar en vergüenza a Igneel!.

-Oh…ya…lo siento si te hizo sentir incomodo-comente aflojándome la corbata, mierda hace mucha calor, creo comprender ahora un poco al ojos caídos de Gray.

-Hace un poco de calor, ¿no?-me cuestiono.

-¿Eh?...s-si…hace algo de calor-afloje más mi corbata y desabroche un par de botones de mi camisa-¿Quieres salir un rato a caminar afuera?-ella se sorprendió y después asintió.

-Claro-sonrió.

_Salimos a caminar un rato por los jardines del lugar ese, nunca pensé que ella fuera tan divertida y rara haha, me gustaba más, nunca pensé que después de lo de Lisanna fuera a gustarme alguien así de rápido e incluso mucho más._

-haha sí que eres rara Luce-comente-¿entonces tu sueño es ser una gran escritora de novelas eh?.

-Sí, pero mi padre dice que son tonterías o que es solo un capricho de un rato…lo que no sabe es que siempre he deseado eso.

-Ya veo…yo aún no encuentro algo concreto…estoy entre un par de carreras.

-Al menos a ti tu padre si te apoya en tus decisiones-comento…aunque su tono de voz no era el mismo que el de hace rato…ahora se escuchaba apagada y triste.

_No se me ocurrió otra cosa y solo la abrase…al principio ella se sentía confundida pero a los segundos me correspondió, estaba tan indefensa, triste, sola…después de todo lo que platicamos pude entenderla un poco, y le hacía falta cariño y protección, cariño que yo le daría de sobra y la protegería todos los días de mi vida…podrá sonar tonto y cursi, pero sentía la necesidad de estar con ella para protegerla de todo mal, después de unos segundos nos separamos y nos miramos, nos perdimos un rato en los ojos del otro._

-Luce, yo sé que es muy pronto y podría sonar muy apresurado e indecente pero…

-Lo sé-me respondió-también lo siento-sonrió, mierda es como si nuestras mentes estuvieran conectadas…me incline un poco y me fui acercando poco a poco a su cara, ella cerro los ojos hasta que una voz nos interrumpió.

-¡Hey, tú aléjate de la señorita Lucy!-nos gritó un sujeto grande y trajeado, sí no mal recuerdo era uno de los que estaban con él padre de Lucy.

-Es uno de los guarda espaldas de mi padre…-dijo sorprendida alejándose de mí al ver como ese y otros tres se acercaban a nosotros peligrosamente.

-Ellos no te harán nada mientras yo esté aquí Luce.

-Natsu…

-Aunque acabamos de conocernos, quiero que sepas que yo siempre estaré aquí para protegerte-le sonreí brindándole confianza, le extendí mi mano y ella tomo la mía-confía en mí, Luce.

-¡Sí!-me dijo animadamente.

_Empezamos a correr y correr más rápido, dejando detrás a aquellos sujetos, rodeamos todo el jardín y llegamos al salón del evento, evadimos personas y de más, vimos a lo lejos a nuestros padres y al de Gajeel platicando animadamente, parece que no se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia, de tanto correr entre tanta gente terminamos por empujar a algunos cuantos invitados, creo que eso no era muy propio de alguien como Lucy, pero al final subimos por las escaleras que conectaban con la entrada y salida, pedí las llaves del coche en el que venía, los guarda espaldas que nos seguían llegaron rápido a la entrada, bajamos un par de escalones más y Lucy tomo una botella de licor, no tenía tiempo para pensar para que la cogió, un par de escalones más y nuevamente Lucy arrebato de las manos de uno de los hombres que había ahí un encendedor, terminamos de bajar escalones con aquellos tipos detrás de nosotros Lucy tiro alrededor el licor y después encendió el encendedor, claro…¡Como no lo pensé antes!, dejo caer el encendedor sobre el licor derramado haciendo una barrera de fuego la cual nos daría más tiempo de correr y librarnos de aquellos guarda espaldas, al final llegamos al coche, saque las llaves abrí la puerta del piloto y presione el botón que desbloqueaba los demás, corrí del otro lado y subí a Lucy, después volví a mi lugar y puse en marcha el auto. Una vez que estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos nos detuvimos en un paradero de la carretera que nos daba una vista genial a toda la ciudad, nos recargamos en el auto y suspiramos para después soltarnos a carcajadas._

-Creo que estarás en problemas con tu padre después de esto-le comente después de que terminamos de reírnos.

-¿De qué hablas?-dijo secándose una lagrimilla de su ojo, producto de las carcajadas de hace rato-no pienso volver al lado de mi padre-sonrió.

-¿Hablas enserio Luce?.

-¡Claro!...¿sabes?, nunca antes me la había pasado tan bien…todo gracias a ti, Natsu...-recargo su cabeza en mi hombro.

-N-no es nada…-recargue mi cabeza ligeramente sobre la suya-oye Luce.

-¿Qué pasa Natsu?.

-¿Te quedas conmigo?-le cuestione…oh mierda mierda mierda, seguro ahora me odiara y se querrá ir, por mi estupidez de ser tan apresurado-eh…quiero decir…yo…esto…

-¡Claro!-si digo que no me sorprendí, estaría mintiendo ante tal respuesta…feliz…estaba feliz…feliz de estar con Luce, no dude un minuto más y la tome por los hombros, aunque el sorprendido fui yo al sentir sus labios haciendo presión en los míos.

_Esa fue una de las mejores noches para mi…y creo que para Luce también._

* * *

**_¿Reviews, Aye ;^;?_**

**_¡Hola!, traigo un oneshot Nalu, ¿que les parece?, anyway, no se se me ocurrió cuando iba en el carro con mi hermana y coloco su mp3 y no dejaba de poner repetidas veces una canción de Romeo Santos -.-, no soy fan de la bachata...y por su culpa la bendita canción se quedo en mi cabeza hasta que vi el video y por mi cabeza paso una escena NaLu no se porque xD, en fin, trate de poner a los personajes en su mismo rol oh Loke me agrada pero no pude evitar colocarlo medio mamon xD...anyway...me retiro :v_**


End file.
